


Pound The Love Outta Me (Beat The Love Outta Me)

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [10]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's been a bad boy, so Brendon has to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pound The Love Outta Me (Beat The Love Outta Me)

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt: "Kinkiest thing though would probably have to be tying [Ryan] down and spanking that cute little ass until he begs for me to "kiss it better" (which would be code for, TONGUE FUCK ME, DAMNIT.) XD" - When asked what the kinkiest thing I'd do to Ryan would be. ;D I figured it'd make a great fic.

As soon as they were in their shared hotel room, Brendon shoved Ryan against a wall, securing his wrists behind his back with a zip tie.

"What the fuck?" Ryan exclaimed, tugging at the thin plastic, but it didn't give at all. "Where the hell did you get this?"

"You've been a naughty boy, Ryan," Brendon purred in the elder's ear, yanking him over to the bed and making him cry out in pain from having his arms wrenched backwards. "And now I have to punish you."

Ryan squawked indignantly as Brendon pushed him down on the bed face first, unable to really move all that well. "Brendon, seriously? I didn't even-"

"Do you want me to have to gag you?" Brendon asked quietly as he tugged Ryan's hair sharply, the tone of his voice nothing less than dangerous.

Ryan hated the gag, and he froze at the seriousness in Brendon's voice. "No, sir," he replied resignedly.

Brendon smiled then and let go of Ryan's hair, proceeding to remove Ryan's pants and underwear very systematically, leaving him in his shirt. The singer stripped down to nothing as well before sitting on the bed and pulling Ryan over his lap.

"The first ten," Brendon declared, placing one hand on Ryan's lower back and running the other lightly across the curve of Ryan's ass. "The first ten are for questioning me. Count."

Drawing his hand back, he let it smack hard against Ryan's left ass cheek, only making Ryan flinch slightly.

"One."

The next one, Brendon aimed for Ryan's right ass cheek, the red outline of Brendon's hand beginning to form on the other.

"Two."

By the third one, Ryan's cock was digging into Brendon's thigh, and by the tenth, Ryan was visibly trying not to squirm or make any noises.

"Good boy, Ry. The next ten are for being a tease even after I told you not to. Keep counting."

_Smack._

"Eleven."

_Smack._ Ryan hissed when Brendon hit the sensitive skin where his ass met his thigh and shifted slightly, but immediately caught himself.

"T-twelve."

By twenty, it took all his strength to not moan as loudly as possible. His cock was already leaking, the inside of Brendon's thigh smeared with pre-cum.

"You're doing so well, Ry, only ten more. The last ten are for you to think on."

Brendon brought his hand down on Ryan's already reddened ass, and Ryan's whole body jerked from the force and the sting.

"T-twenty-one."

As Ryan counted off the last ten, his voice growing thicker with each number, every syllable began to sound like a moan, like an apology, and Brendon felt satisfied with his work.

"Th-thirty," Ryan groaned after the final hit, resting his forehead against the bedspread as he breathed in deeply.

"Good boy, such a good boy, Ryan," Brendon crooned, petting the elder's hair, his own cock pushing insistently against Ryan's hip. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

The guitarist bit his lip on a moan, nodding. "Yes, please, sir."

Smirking, Brendon leaned over to grab his pants, digging a pocket knife out of them and cutting the zip tie from Ryan's wrists.

"Hands and knees, baby. I'll make it feel all better."

Ryan crawled over to the middle of the bed, peeling his shirt off before positioning himself, practically vibrating with need. Brendon then moved to kneel between Ryan's legs, pressing soft kisses to the raw skin of Ryan's ass before spreading his cheeks to reveal his puckered hole. Ryan keened when Brendon finally licked a stripe along his crack, flicking his tongue across Ryan's entrance with a practiced kind of finesse.

"Brendon, Brendon, god, please," Ryan babbled, pushing his ass back desperately.

The singer pulled away and Ryan whined in protest. "Hold yourself open for me," Brendon whispered, pressing a hint of a kiss to the crease of Ryan's thigh.

The elder immediately dropped down to his chest, bringing his hands back to spread himself open for Brendon's tongue and potentially his fingers too.

"Good boy," Brendon breathed, leaning in to kiss, lick, and lightly suck on the skin around Ryan's hole. Deciding Ryan had received enough teasing, Brendon pushed his tongue inside, flicking the tip as best he could. Ryan's back arched, and if his desperate squirming and moaning were anything to go by, he was getting close.

Pulling his tongue out, Brendon replaced it with a finger, gently pushing it in and out before adding a second and curling his fingers into Ryan's prostate.

"Oh, fuck... Brendon..."

Balancing on his knees, Brendon fisted his cock with his free hand, stroking quickly as he licked between his fingers into Ryan's ass. Ryan's nail beds were white where he was digging his fingers into his own flesh, moaning helplessly as Brendon simultaneously finger and tongue fucked him.

"B...," Ryan whimpered, and Brendon curled his fingers into Ryan's prostate again, harder this time, and Ryan instantaneously came with a loud, choked groan.

Carefully pulling his fingers out, Brendon gave Ryan's hole one last lick before straightening up, the hand on his cock working fast. He scooted up until he was nearly close enough to just force himself into Ryan, but he didn't.

"Brendon," Ryan sighed, pressing his ass back against the singer's cock, and that was all it took for Brendon to come, streaking Ryan's raw, red skin with white.

Ryan collapsed on his stomach then, and Brendon copied the movement beside him, only on his side.

"Someone's gonna have to clean this up," Ryan muttered, his voice scratchy but back to it's normal monotone.

Brendon chuckled, nuzzling into Ryan's shoulder and resting a hand on his back. "Later."

Ryan hummed in agreement, shifting just enough to wrap an arm around Brendon before drifting off to sleep.  



End file.
